Cambridge Blue
by Half an Inch
Summary: Wolf of all people got a girlfriend. Fox and Snake feel like utter failures.


**Just came up with this and thought.. Why not? And please remember to review. Drop a line telling me what to do and what not to do and what you liked and what you didn't.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Benjamin Daniels, code-named Fox and Jake Marshall, code-named Snake, sat in the Cambridge Blue pub in Britain.

It was one of the rare times that any of the former members of K-unit were on leave at the same time. Panther, Fox's replacement, was somewhere in Asia, and Eagle was on assignment in America.

After all members of K-unit had become full-fledged members of the SAS, they had been separated and put in new units according to skill.

"So. What's been going on?" Fox asked, partially because he actually wanted to know, partially to fill out the silence.

Snake looked up. "Nothing much. Just got back from Cambon in France. Bored as hell. Oh. And Wolf got a girlfriend."

Wolf was the only one lucky enough to be in a unit with a member of K-unit.

Fox almost choked on his drink. "Wolf? He got a girlfriend?" He spluttered.

Snake nodded grimly. "Don't ask me how. He brags about it like there's no tomorrow. Drives me crazy. So how bout you? Any girls?"

Fox blushed. "No."

Snake snickered. Fox chucked a napkin at his friend and said, "Hey! It's not like you got anyone!" That wiped the smile of his face.

Fox grinned in triumph. "See? And you laugh at me."

Both were silent for a few seconds.

"Makes me feel like a failure." Snake moaned after a while.

Fox nodded."And the fact that it's Wolf of all people just makes it worse."

Their was a pause while both men sipped at their Vodka. Finally, Snake broke it. "Hey," he began.

Fox looked at him wearily. He had that look on his face. The one right before things went downhill." What?" He replied, almost afraid to ask.

"I have a dare for you..." Snakes smile only broadened. "I'll bet you a hundred pounds that you can't start a conversation with the most beautiful girl in the bar."

Fox looked offended. "Me?" He scoffed, "Why don't you go?"

Snake grinned." 'Cause I don't have the Daniels charm." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Fox sighed, defeated. "Okay. Fine. I'll do it."

They sat there in silence. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go."

Fox grudgingly slithered out of his seat and scanned the bar. Choosing a pretty, though average looking girl, he walked over to where she was sitting near the bar stools.

Fox sat down next to her. He thought over what he was going to say to her.

Fox sat their for something around five minutes. Form the corner of his eyes he could see Snake nudging his head in the girls direction.

The girl probably noticed Fox, because she took that moment to turn around and ask him:

"Hey. Everything okay?" Fox looked up, startled. He smiled when he realized he didn't need a cheesy pick-up line after all.

"Hey. Actually, everything ifs fine. But, there's something on my mind. My buddy bet me that I wouldn't be able to start a conversation with the most beautiful girl in the bar. Wanna buy some drinks with his money?"

The girl smiled. "Sure. I'm Lisa, by the way."

Fox smiled back. "Ben."

That was pretty much all that was said, (though later, Fox claimed it counted as a full conversation) for at that time a painfully familiar voice growled,

"What the hell is going on here?"

Fox looked up only to meet eyes with his former team leader, Wolf.

What are the chances? He moaned in his head.

Snake had actually seen the leader, and based his dare upon said knowledge. When he noticed his everything was going according to plan, he got up from his spot.

Bouncing up behind Fox, he thought, ' I think some revenge is in order. After all, he did abandon us to SIS.'

"Fox was hitting on your girlfriend," he supplied cheerfully.

Fox shot him an annoyed look.

Seeing Wolfs glare, he hastily answered," No I wasn't! You see, I um..."

Wolf raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed across his chest.

His girlfriend, who had been watching everything,piped up. "He offered to buy me a drink." She said sweetly.

She must have seen the hand gestures Snake made, telling her to play along. Wolfs scowl deepened. Immediately, Fox scanned the bar for escape routes.

'I am never going to except a dare from Snake ever again,' Fox thought as he ran out the bar, Wolf hot on his heels.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**So... How was it? My original characters were going to be Wolf and Snake, with Eagle being the one with the girlfriend, but I think this makes more sense. Eagle isn't that scary for the role. :)**


End file.
